Brutish Captain and Oafish Guard
The Brutish Captain and Oafish Guard are the secondary antagonists of Disney's 34th full-length animated feature film The Hunchback of Notre Dame and minor characters of its sequel The Hunchback of Notre Dame II. They were the former main henchmen of Judge Claude Frollo who aided him and his army of soldiers in his goals to track down gypsies around Paris. The Brutish Guard was voiced by (who later played Count Dooku and Onus), and the Oafish Guard was voiced by (who is best known for voicing Patrick Star in SpongeBob SquarePants). Biography The Hunchback of Notre Dame They are first seen when Phoebus asks them for directions to the Palace of Justice, but they ignored him. They are later seen harassing Esmeralda and accuse her of stealing coins when she earned them. When Esmeralda escapes with her goat Djali, the guards try to follow her but are stopped by Phoebus and his horse Achilles, who sits on the Brutish Guard. The Oafish Guard draws a dagger at Phoebus, but stops when he discovers that Phoebus is the new Captain of the Guard. As such, the two escort Phoebus to the Palace of Justice. The guards are later seen at the Feast of Fools where Frollo's adoptive son and Notre Dame's deformed bell ringer Quasimodo is crowned King of Fools. At first, Quasiomodo receives a standing ovation, but the Oafish Guard throws a tomato at him which results in the crowd doing the same. This harassment stops when Esmeralda arrives and helps Quasimodo and berates Frollo for allowing the harassment to happen. Following Esmeralda's escape to the Cathedral, Frollo orders the guards to surround the cathedral in case Esmeralda would try to escape. The Brutish Guard later informs Frollo of Esmeralda's escape from the cathedral, despite it being heavy guarded. During the siege of Paris, the guards witnessed Phoebus saving a family whose home was set on fire by Frollo, who believed that they were in league with gypsies. Declaring Phoebus to be a traitor, Frollo orders the two guards to knock Phoebus and execute him. However, a disguised Esmeralda prevents them from doing so and gives Phoebus time to get away, before he is shot in the shoulder with an arrow and falls into a river. Frollo then proceeds to continue on with the siege of Paris, promoting the Brutish Guard to fill in as the new Captain of the Guards. Eventually, Frollo and his men were able to spot the secret gypsy hideout known as the Court of Miracles after secretly following Quasimodo, allowing them to detain all the gypsies (including Esmeralda). During the attempted execution of Esmeralda and the captured gypsies, the Brutish and Oafish Guards were assigned to watch the prisoners in their cages until their execution. However, after witnessing Quasimodo rescuing Esmeralda and taking her back to the cathedral for sanctuary, Frollo orders the guards and the rest of the soldiers to seize the cathedral. This incites Phoebus to rally the people of Paris to free the gypsies and fight against Frollo and his army. During the fight, Phoebus manages to knock down the Oafish Guard to get his keys while having Achilles to sit on the Brutish Guard again. It is unknown what happened to the Brutish and Oafish Guards following Frollo's death, as their fate is left undisclosed. The Hunchback of Notre Dame II The Brutish and Oafish Guards appeared briefly in the sequel where Phoebus and Quasimodo learned that the criminal Sarousch has stolen the golden bell La Fidele, and that his former assistant Madeline was involved with it. As such, both guards obliged to Phoebus's orders to arrest Madeline, implying that they turned over a new leaf in the years after Frollo's fall. However, Phoebus released Madeline and allowed her to defeat Sarousch, who ends up being arrested alongside his men for their crimes. Navigation Category:Enforcer Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Movie Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Incompetent Category:Scapegoat Category:Thugs Category:Male Category:Minion Category:Fighters Category:Comic Relief Category:Mongers Category:Kidnapper Category:Gaolers Category:Military Category:Pawns Category:Vandals Category:Misogynists Category:Abusers Category:Dimwits Category:Imprisoned Category:Right-Hand Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Defilers Category:Control Freaks Category:Conspirators Category:Totalitarians Category:Inconclusive Category:Nameless Category:Dark Knights Category:Stalkers Category:Genocidal Category:Hypocrites Category:Criminals Category:Opportunists Category:Fanatics Category:Homicidal Category:Lawful Evil Category:Propagandists Category:Redeemed Category:Supremacists Category:Oppressors